Kouga's True Love
by XxKITxKATxX
Summary: Kouga and Kagome finally get married. But what happens when Kagome realizes that she loves Inuyasha and Inuyasha loves her as well? How will Kouga take it? or does he have his eyes on someone else? [Sango X Kouga]
1. Wedding bells

**_Chapter one: Wedding Bells_**

Kouga's den was completely filled with people, all of Kouga's pack, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and even Sesshoumaru was watching the wedding. Miroku was the minister," Do you Kouga take this woman to be your wife, to have and to hold in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live. Place the ring on her finger and say I do."

Kouga takes the ring from miroku's hand and smiles as he slips it on her delicate finger, "I do."

"And do you Kagome take this man to be your husband, to have and to hold in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live. Place this ring on his finger and say I do."

Kagome then takes the ring and places it on Kouga's finger," I do."

Miroku then looks at Kagome then at Kouga," You may kiss the bride."

Kouga quickly kisses Kagome and they were husband and wife.

Soon after the reception, Inuyasha had left Kouga's Den and was now out side. Kagome noticed that he had left and walked out side the den to find him up in a tree she called up to him, " Hey Inuyasha."

Inuyasha glanced down at her and then suddenly looked at the sky, " so your married now?"

Kagome smiled at him even though he couldnt see her smiling, " yes arnt you so happy for me?"

Inuyasha somehow formed a scowl on his face, " oh yes im thrilled for you." he then jumped down in front of her, gazing into her amber eyes. " kagome... I... umm..." he couldnt find the words to say but then it all came out " I love you, Kagome."

Kagome looked stunnned but also looked happy " you love me? how become you never told me?"

Inuyasha kept looking in her eyes " I didnt think you loved me too"

Before Kagome had a chance to talk, Inuyasha had pulled her into a long kiss.

Kagome pulled away quickly, " Inuyasha Im married!"

" But kagome i love you," he said looking deeply into her amber eyes.

Kagome looked back into his eyes, " i love you too but im married to Kouga."

" you dont have to be with him kagome," he said longing to kiss her

" i know but he is who i married." she said walking away from him.


	2. the other woman that stole my heart

**Chapter Two: the other woman that stold my heart**

He kissed her on the cheek and left the cave in search of food for him and his new wife. It was nearly dawn, the sun would soon be up. He raced past the trees, searching and searching. He came across some fields, filled with bountiful fruit trees and vegitable patches. He picked a bag full and set back to the den. The sun was rising, casting a shadow on the tall trees and mountain side. Thats when he saw her, the dim light bringing out her gleaming features. He studied her, he had never seen anyone more radiant.

She sighed and slammed her large weapon into the ground in front of her," Kirara!" she yelled," come kirara we will return to the village." She picked up the huge weapon with little effort and slung it over her shoulder, then headed out of the woodland to the village of demon slayers.

Thats when Kouga reconized her, it was that girl Kagome always traveled with along with the mut and lecher, Sango. "I never noticed how beautifull she was before." He of course followed her back to her village.

He jumped in a tree near the village, watching her from afar. Why am I so facinated with this woman? he thought. When i have Kagome back at the den?

Sango turned and stared into the trees," Shhhhh Kirara, I think i hear something." She clutched her weapon and lifted it off her shoulders. " Take that!" she slung it into the trees, slamming it right into kouga, He fell from the tree.

"Owwwww!" he screamed as his face slammed into the ground.

Sango looked at Kouga," Oh, Kouga. what are you doing here?"

"uhhh...watc- I mean looking for food." He explained, while standing up and dusting himself off.

"sorry... I didn't know it was you"

He was practically staring at her, but he played it cool, casually looking away while he talked. " It's ok I really shouldn't stay up in trees when I know the person I'm followi-" he paused,"I mean... uhhh... when I see a familar face." His face turned red, finally he realized he was blushing, so he looked away from her." well I should get going."

" Yeah... welll it was nice seeing you." she said as she slung her boomerang over her shoulders and set off into the village.

" Likewse!" he said as he darted back to the den. Why am I so drawn to that woman, he thought as he returned to the den and found Kagome still sleeping. He walked to her and Kissed her on the forehead," good morning" he whispered.

She opened her eyes," Kouga?"

"Yes? my dear."

Kagome sat up and hugged him," where did you go, earlier?"

"I went out."

"out where?"

" To get us some supplies."

"Really? what supplies? what did you bring back?"

What is this a million questions day? he thought." Just some food, vegitables and fruit." he reached for the bag on his back." oh no! that bag it must have fallen off, I better go find it."

Kagome smiled, " then I will go with you."

"NO!.. uh... thats ok. You should stay here and get some rest."Kouga replied quickly.

"well... ok" she replied back as she flashed him a smile before he jetted out of the den.

Thank God! he thought. He just made a reason to get away from the woman he was married too, he had the bag all along. Why did he try so hard to get away from Kagome, easy there was one reason, Sango. He tried to find her scent, he found it along with another scent he reconized, Naraku! " oh no.. she could be in danger." He hurried to find her. C'mon where is she? he thought. He passed two more trees and entered a clearing.

Sango screamed in pain, bleeding furiously. She slammed her weapon against narkau as he advanced on her." Naraku! die!" she pulled her weapon back, she knew that she wouldnt be able to take naraku all by herself. She slammed her weapon to the ground, and leaned on it to support herself. She was so weak right now and she knew it. She didnt know just how long her frail body would last. Naraku slammed her to the ground, holding her by the neck, his nails digging into her flesh." AHHHHHHHH!" she screamed. She wouldnt be able to last much longer and she knew that. She raised her legs and kicked Narkau off, she stood up but then collapsed back to the ground.

Kouga watched untill he couldn't take it anymore. " Narkau!" he charged at Naraku, striking his legs and knocking him to the ground. Narkau threw him into a tree and then kicked him throught it. Kouga landed on to the ground a few feet away from Sango. Kouga jumped up and kick Narkau to the ground and gave him furious blows to the stomach. Sango sat up and saw kouga, " kouga.." her vision became weary and then she blacked out. Kouga slammed naraku against a tree, kicked him throught it, then kicked him into the air.Kouga waited for him to come back down then he kicked him through several trees and returned to Sango's side. He lifted her and carried her off to a nearby cave, where he treated her wounds. Then he went out to find some fresh water for her when she woke up. I hope she will be ok? he thought as he looked down upon her. She's so beautiiful, he thought as he retreated to the other side of the cave.

Kagome was pacing it was nearly noon and Kouga had yet to return," where could he be? what if hes hurt? what if he got into a fight with naraku?" her eyes filled with tears," I dont know what I would do if anything happened to him." She continued to pace untill she sensed jewel shards, she raced out of the den " Kouga!" she saw Inuyasha standing there. "Oh... Inuyasha, what are you doing here?"

He smiled, " I came to give you your wedding present." He pulled out a stunning pink kimono." I asked a silk weaver to make this Kimono for you."

She smiled," Oh Inuyasha, Its beautiful! I'm going to go put it on right now, wait here." she retreated back inside the den and came out moments later dressed in the silky pink kimono.

"wow..." Inuyasha groaned as he studied her.

" I love it Inuyasha, how do I look?"

Inuyasha looked at her up and down, " you look... wow"

Kagome smiled," I love you...it, I mean I love it."

Inuyasha smiled," so where is Kouga, I'm sure he will agree that you look stunning."

"uh... hes not here, hes been gone for hours, I have no clue where he is."

Inuyasha looked angry," HOW COULD HE JUST LEAVE YOU HERE! ALL ALONE! YOU COULD GET HURT!"

" Inuyasha I am capable of taking care of myself." Kagome replied ," hey why dont you come inside? have something to eat?"

Inuyasha grinned, "sure."

Kagome walked inside and Inuyasha followed. Kagome took a seat on the bed and Inuyasha sat a few feet from her. They both stared into each other's eyes. " So Inuyasha? what would you like to eat?"

" I dunno"

They continued to stare into each others eyes, they almost kissed untill kagome stood up," Inuyasha I cant. I am married to Kouga."

" he wont have to know, C'mon Kagome do you have feelings for me or not?"

" I do but I have feelings for kouga too"

Inuyasha staired into her amber eyes and she stared back into his longing eyes," C'mon Kagome what could one kiss hurt?"

Kagome walked to Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his around her waist. They looked into each others eyes once more then locked lips. Kagome pulled away but Inuyasha pulled her back to his lips, making the kiss more passonate, she kissed him back. After a few seconds they both pulled away and took a breath.

"I love you Kagome."

"I love you too Inuyasha."

They both smiled and kissed once more.

**_Author's Note:_** Hope you liked the chapter! things are really starting to heat up! to see how it turns out read the next chapter entitled ' the fight: Inuyasha vs. Kouga and Sango vs. Kagome


	3. The fight

**Chapter three: The fight: Inuyasha vs. Kouga and Sango vs. kagome!**

Kouga had awoken and left the cave, he retreated back to the entrance to have one last look at his darling Sango, He turned and darted back to the den. I can't believe I stayed with that woman all night and forgot all about Kagome, he thought. Yes he stayed out all night but he just had to be sure Sango wasn't going to die on him, he knew that somehow he would'nt be able to handle it. He wondered how or why he had grown so fond of her. Always making sure she was breathing. He tried to hurry back to the den, he got real close then smelled a scent that was quite familiar, Inuyasha.

"how could that mutt be near here?" he said sniffing around. he gasped," and I smell kagome too!" he ran back to the den and darted inside he looked inside and too the left at Kagome and his bed and there lay Kagome and Inuyasha. Kouga felt the blood rush to his head, he was so furious he wanted to kill. How could his own wife be in love with that mutt and how could she alow him to come into his home. He felt betrayed but somehow he always knew this was bound to happen. He saw the way she still looked at Inuyasha and he saw the way Inuyasha looked at her. Maybe he just didnt want to believe it before, but now he could see. See the real truth behind Kagome's outward exterior, and he wondered if she only married him to make him happy. The rage builded up in side him, ready to explode. He wanted to kill something, he felt so betrayed, by the woman he was most in love with for almost all of his days. He took one more glance and them and decided he couldn't take it anymore.

Kagome tossed and turned, she sat up yawned and rubbed her eyes. She opened them only to see kouga about three inches from ringing her neck She gasped, " kouga what are yo-" she noticed Inuyasha was laying beside her. oh we must have fell asleep, she thought. What does Kouga think. She looked at his face, his eyes filled with rage and betrayal. She could see how furious he was concidering he was about to strangle her.

Kouga's harsh voice run in her ears, " KAGOME HOW COULD YOU!"

Kagome could barely speak, she knew he was upset and nothing gets through to him when hes upset. " Kouga I'm sorry... Inuyasha just came over to... give m-"

He cut her off, " do you think i actually care what happened!"

" Kouga I can explain. Its not what it looks like! I'm sorry!"

Kouga's cold eyes tunred to Inuyasha, " if it's not as it apears then you would'nt be apologizing! I've seen how you look at him and I've seen how he looks at you! I dont want your lame excuse and I dont want your apology and I dont want you! Get over your little trampy self and get out of my den! and take that damn mutt with you!"

Kagome looked at the floor," but Kouga... I love yo-"

He looked away from her," save it! I dont want you to lie to me! your true love is laying right beside you! so take him and just get out!"

Kagome woke Inuyasha, she was in tears now, she just lost her husband and her home. Atleast she still had Inuyasha. Inuyasha sat up and looked around, he was a bit confused concidering he just woke up. Then he saw Kouga and the expression on his face, he knew Kouga wanted so badly to murder him but yet he still enjoyed provoking the wolf. " oh wolf... you're back, well I entertained your woman while you were gone. You really should'nt leave such a beautiful woman alone, because when someone better like me comes along then you'll be out of luck. Cause you woman has moved on." he enjoyed rubbing things in kouga's face.

Kouga tried to contain himself, " just get out!"

Kagome grabbed her things, her eyes filled with tears, her and Inuyasha left the den. Inuyasha said Kagome could come be with him, then he saw her crying." I can't believe you're crying over that jerk!"

" Thats not it Inuy-"

"what is it then?"

Kagome didnt answer, she just stood there, tears still running down her face.

Inuyasha stared at her, " you still love him dont you!"

She still stood there silently

"dont you!"

She only looked at him, she didnt want to tell him she still loved Kouga and that she might still love him for the rest of her life, " no I dont still love him." she lied and looked away from him, she knew she counld'nt tell him that she would rather be with kouga than with him

Inuyasha just looked at her, " i love you Kagome, but if you still love that wolf in there then I'm just wasting my time here." He started to walk away when Kagome grabbed his arm, he shook her off and continued walking.

" Inuyasha wait..."

Inuyasha stopped and tunred back around, " It's useless waiting for you! you're still in love with Kouga, you'd rather be with that wolf than me."

Kagome lost her home and her husband because of Inuyasha and now she was going to lose him too, she would'nt be able to handle being alone. " Inuyasha I want to be with you, I love you!"

Inuyasha smiled, walked over to her and kissed her forehead," I love you too."

Kouga's rage has subsided, he was sitting under a waterfall deep in the forest. How could she do that to me, I thought she wanted to be with me, he thought. He closed his eyes, " I cant understand why she loves that mutt faced loser!" A familar scent sparked in his nose. It's Sango, he thought. He wanted to see her, he wanted to hold her. He wanted to tell her, he wanted to tell her what Kagome did, how it made him feel and to tell her how he really feels for her. When she was around, it made he feel good, it made him feel accepted. Now that Kagome was out of the picture, he might want to go for it, but he didnt want to rush into things. He didnt want to tell her anything untill there was nothing holding him back. He tried to erase Kagome from his mind but there was still something tying him to her. He wished he could forget, after what she did, surprisingly enough he hadn't killed her. The scent got closer, he could hear her voice.

"great job kirara!" she sighed as Kirara turned back into her smaller cat demon form. " thats enough training for now, we should take a break." Sango walked into the next clearing, where she found a beautiful lake and looked out at the sparkling water. She pulled the tie from her hair allowing it to fall down ehr back and blow in the wind. She was close to Kouga and naturally he was watching her from a tree. She untied her belt and slipped off her demon slayers outfit, revealing a tight under suit that would be easier to swim in. His cheeks turned a bright pink. He continued to watch her as she stepped down into the water, the coldness made her body shiver. She took a deep breath then leaped into the cool water. He watched her untill she got out of the water then he looked away so she could dry off and get dressed again.

She's beautiful, he thought. He was going to leap from the tree and return to his den to sulk in his own self pity, untill he tripped and fell from the tree. "owwww..." he landed right at Sango's feet.

Sango looked at him and laughed," nice of you to drop in Kouga." he liked the sound of her laughter, it made him happy. It made him happy to see her happy it made him happy just to see her period. He sat up and leaned against the tree he fell out off, he motioned for Sango to sit beside him.

" so whats up Sango?"

" nothing, just went for alittle swim."

Kouga blushed, " I know... I saw."

Sango laughed," so you were watching me huh?"

He turned redder, " well not exactly."

" OMG! you were!" she continued to laugh at him, " I dont think Kagome would aprove."

"uh... we're not together anymore."

"what do you mean? what happened?"

Kouga looked down, constantly avoiding Sango's eyes," this morning I found her with Inuyasha and then I threw her out, It's over."

"oh Kouga, I'm so sorry."

Kouga stood up and started walking away," Dont worry about it, it's not your fault. It's not like u wanted this to happen."

Sango blushed, " yeah..." she wanted to tell him that she had hoped him and Kagome would split up, because she had some feelings for him, but she knew he would never want to be with her. He was too strong and Kagome was the only woman for him, she saw the look on his face and in his eyes when he told her him and Kagome had seperated, he had a true look of sadness. She knew he was going to love Kagome till the day he died, so she just wanted to get rid of all these emotions that built up inside of her, all these confusing emorions that drove her insane when she saw him.

Kouga walks throught the woods he walked through a clearing and then another, he heard familar voices up ahead. Two women and a man.

" you still love him, its written all over your face!"

" Inuyasha I love you and you know that."

" Kagome give it up, you loved him! thats why you married that wolf!"

The second woman cut in," Besides Kagome how could Inuyasha love you when he has pledged his heart to me?"

Kagome stared at the ground and just laughed, " That's funny, how could Inuyasha love you Kikyo, you cant love a cold lifeless whore!"

Kagome and Kikyo continued to throw insults at each other. Inuyasha sat by and watched untill he could'nt contain himself any longer. He grabbed Kikyo and took off with her, he left Kagome standing in the dust. She was shocked, Inuyasha made her lose everything, her whole life sent down the drain and now she had lost Inuyasha too. She felt horrible, she held her sides and collapsed to the ground. She had lost everything she ever dreamed off. She knew she'd be better off dead.

Kouga watched her for a while untill someone tapped his shoulder, startled he grabbed then and pinned them against the tree. "eep!" sango yelled allowing kagome to know someone was there, Of course she followed Kouga. He let his grip up on Sango and turned back to Kagome," quiet woman. and don't sneak up on me again."

" Oh...sorry," she whispered as she peaked around the tree at Kagome and she was walking toward them.

Kagome held out her arms to Kouga," Kouga, I'm so sorry."

Kouga just looked at her, a sudden glare on Sango's face showed her anger for that woman. Kagome tried to hug him, he only pushed her away. Did she honestly think for one second, that he would actually want her back. Sango couldn't contain her anger any longer," I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KAGOME! I WAS MAD BECAUSE YOU BROKE KOUGA'S HEART! BUT NOW I AM EVEN MORE TICKED KNOWING THAT YOUR LOYALTY IS ABSOLUTLY PITIFUL! YOUR ACTIONS LATELY MAKE ME SICK TO THE POINT WHERE I WANNA GAG! HOW CAN YOU EXPECT HIM TO TAKE YOU BACK AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO HIM!"

Kouga and Kagome were both surprised at her rage," but...I...love him... I LOVE YOU KOUGA!"

Sango clutched her boomerang, then swung it rapidly at Kagome," JUST LIKE YOU LOVE INUYASHA! JUST LIKE YOU LOVE ANYTHING THAT WALKS BY! YOU TRAMP!"

Kagome looked down, " you're wrong, I really do love him."

Sango threw her boomerang at kagome, knocking her down," YOU LIAR!"

Kagome hit the ground," Sango... stop!"

"THEN STOP KIDDING YOURSELF, KOUGA IS OVER YOU! AND YOU DON'T TRULY LOVE HIM!"

"thats not true..."

Sango glares down at her and slams her boomerang into the ground beside her head," YES IT IS! YOU JUST DONT WANT TO BE ALONE! YOU WANT TO FEEL LIKE YOUR PATHETIC EXSISTANCE ACTUALLY MEANS SOMETHING!"

"WHATS WRONG WITH YOU SANGO! YOU'RE ACTING CRAZY!"

"I AM NOT KAGOME! YOU ARE! YOU'RE CRAZY FOR THINKING HE'S ACTUALLY WANT A WHORE LIKE YOU BACK!She kicked kagome to the side, grabbed her boomerang and stormed off

Author's note: wow! that dragged on longer than I expected! make sure to read the next chapter entitled ' The fight(round two): The bloody rocks below' sorry guys i had to end this chapter so i split it into two parts


	4. the Fight ' round two'

_**Author's note: So when we last left off Sango had just beaten the heck outta Kagome! (go Sango! whoop! whoop!) Anyway lets see how things turn out!

* * *

**_

The Fight (round two): the bloody rocks below

Kagome struggled to move, she barely stood but then collapsed back to the ground, she moaned in deep pain.

Kouga sat and watched her, he wanted to laugh at her agony, but he wasn't going to lie to himself, he still cared about her. He loved that fact that Sango had beaten Kagome because of him, it made him happy that she even cared that much, it also kinda surprised him.He didn't know Sango would care that much.

Sango had stormed away, she knew if she stayed there any longer she would have killed that insolent little witch. She loved kouga, she had loved him for quite sometime, she also had alittle thing for Miroku a while back, but that also didnt last too long. Sango returned to the waterfall that Kouga had sat under earlier that day. She sat on the rocks in the same position Kouga did. She had started singing.

* * *

I want to tell you what I'm feeling

but I don't know how to start

I want to tell you what I'm feeling

but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart

How could anything so easy ever be so hard to do

I want to tell you what I'm feeling and to say that I love you

when I first saw you I didn't know what to say

when I first saw you, You took my breath away

* * *

Kouga had walked up behind her, he followed her scent, he sat and watched her. By then she had stopped singing," he'll never know how I feel for him."

"who?" kouga asked as Sango jumped up in surprise.

Sango's cheeks turned crimson red," nothing... uh... no one...when did you get here?"

Kouga gave a sincere smile," In the middle of your song. I thought it was beautiful." just like you Sango, he thought.

she smiled back," thank you."

" your very welcome." he took a seat beside her on the rocks.

"so Kouga, it seems like you're always here."

"yes, its wher i can come to think things over. Plus my parents always brought me here when I was a pup."

"oh then it must mean alot to you.'

kouga smiles," yeah it does."

Inuyasha darted in and out of the trees, he had to find Kagome, he had the feeling she might be in trouble. He raced into the next clearing, he ran through some more trees where he found Sango and Kouga. Inuyasha looked at Kouga," oh hey wolf. " he mocked, " have you seen my Kagome?"

Kouga was about to pounce on Inuyasha when Sango spoke up," NO! why would we have seen that insolent little twit! she's probably off whoring around again!"

Inuyasha glared and showed his teeth," what did you just say?"

Sango snapped back," Kagome is a-" something slammed into her shoulder, something sharp that went right through to the bone, an arrow. She looked up and saw Kagome at the top, a look of rage on her face, she wanted Kouga back.

Sango grabbed her boomerang, shot kagome a glare, and then chucked it at her," I'd thought u'd be smarter than this! you should have learned your lesson the first time!"

Kagome ducked, allowing time for the weapon to return to her opponents grasp. She grabbed an arrow from the sack on her back, placed it in position and pulled back the bow.

Sango reached for the arrow, she winced in pain as she grabbed it and yanked it from her flesh," you actually think you stand a chance! don't make me laugh!"

She released her grip, the arrow flew towards Sango, Sango held up her boomerang allowing the arrow to crash into it. She threw the boomerang at Kagome catching her off guard.

Inuyasha jumped in front of her and blocked the boomerang," don't you dare hurt her!"

Sango retrieved her boomerang," sorry Inuyasha... I didn't mean to hurt your own personal whore!"

Anger sparkled in his eyes," WIND SCAR!" a wave of energy raced toward her, the wave of energy was too fast she wouldn't have been able to dodge it.

"oh no!" she gasped, holding the large weapon in the direction of the wind scar hoping it would offer some form of protection.

Kouga jumped and grabbed Sango before the blast hit her, he sat her on the ground beside him," are you ok?" a look of worry on his face.

Sango smiled," I'm just fine thanks to you."

They were all angry, ready to go mad and kill each other, this would be the begining of a never ending feud between them all. Inuyasha would fight for kagome, kagome for Kouga, Kouga for Sango, and Sango for Kouga. Kagome vs. Sango in a fight for Kouga. Inuyasha Vs. Kouga in a fight for pride I guess, who really knows they are men.

Kagome shot at Sango, while kouga kicked Inuyasha Into the dirt.Who would win this fight? Inuyasha or Kouga? Kagome or Sango?

Sango dodged the arrow and slung her boomerang at kagome, knocking the wind out of her, she hit the ground. Inuyasha slammed kouga into the ground and gave him numerous blows to the stomach. Sango's boomerang returned to her, she stood over Kagome's still body," this is over kagome!" she raised her sword above her head, getting ready to stab Kagome through the heart, if she ever had one that is. Kagome reacted quickly, grabbed an arrow and stabbed it through Sango's lower leg. she screamed out in pain," why you litt-"

Kagome tripped Sango got up and ran, as sango fell to the ground. Kagome ran untill she reached the end of the cliff, she realized she has no where else to go. " Oh no!" she gasped as she pre paired her bow for when Sango came trailing after her.

Sango limped through the bushes, she neared kagome, she swore she wanted to kill that girl. She entered the clearing, bleeding from her left shoulder and her right leg. She glared at Kagome, She had so much hate towards her.

Kagome's fear showed in her eyes, she shot continuous arrows at sango.

Sango lifted her boomerang allowing all the arrows to crash into it and fall to the ground. She threw her boomerang at kagome, it was too quick for her she couldn't dodge it. It slammed into her and her body plunged off the cliff.

Kouga slammed Inuyasha through a tree, then heard kagome screaming. He retreated to the cliff beside sango.

Kagome crashed into the rocks below. Sango and Kouga stood there looking down at the bloody rocks below.

* * *

Author's note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! what a sad ending for Kagome (just kidding!) Make sure to catch the next editon to Kouga's true Love called a 'Sparkling new relationship' 


	5. A Sparkling New Relationship

Authors note: when we last left off Kagome had asked for a raise and got kicked off the show. I mean... fell off a cliff. Hope you like the chapter.

* * *

_**A Sparkling New Relationship**_

Kouga loooked over the falls, Kagome's bloody remains laying on the rocks below. He walked away and Sango followed him. Kagome was gone and Sango was right there, he could actually be happy now. except he had no clue that Sango felt the same way he did, he wanted to make a move but he didn't want to surprise her and have her run off. Maybe they would end up together, if they ever decided to even speak to each other again. They had satyed silent, they had be walking forever, they hadn't said a word to each other the whole time. What do you say to person, when you just killed the woman he used to love and maybe still does. They walked back to Kouga's den, Sango walked in and took a seat near the door, while Kouga took a seat on his bed in the back. He remembered when Kagome used to be right there next to him, holding him. He looked up at Sango, a sadened expression on his face. He missed Kagome and he wanted to hate Sango for doing that to her, he also wanted to thank her. She got rid of kagome, the woman that had brought him so much anguish over and over again. Its hard to have your heart ripped out and stepped on, especially when it happens about three times. First he confesses his love to Kagome and she says that she can never love him, then they marry and he's just absolutely crushed when he found her with Inuyasha, then he watched her crash into rocks, he watched her bloody pour over the rocks and into the stream. He continued to watch Sango, he was happy that Kagome was gone, he wanted to jump for joy, but yet he missed her and its hard for him to see any woman die.

He wanted to say something to her but he knew it wouldnt come out right. He walked over to her and looked into her soft brown eyes, he could tell she wasn't too happy with her self. She had just killed someone who was always there for her when she need her. Kouga wrapped his arms around Sango. His actions surprised her. He looked deeply into her eyes, and pulled her closer untill his lips touched hers.

Her eyes widened before she closed them to return his kiss. She had wanted to kiss him for the longest time, she didnt know if he was kissing her because he needed someone to fall back on or if he really did want to kiss her. The kiss was awkward but it felt so right, to both of them. They never wanted it to end, it was a great experience, but they were both running out of air. The kiss broke and they both took a breath. Sango pulled away blushing

Kouga stared into her eyes, " I'm sorry, I shouldn't have." he looked away trying to avoid her eyes.

She smiled and her face turned redder than normal," It's ok, It.. was... um... it was nice."

" Wow, thats the first thing you've said in hours. It's nice to hear your voice again."

Sango turned red again," really?"

Kouga smiled and gazed into her eyes," Sango I've been thinking the past few days and I've realized that I can't get you off my mind. Ever since I saved you from Naraku, I have only wanted to hold you and be with you. I'm smitten with you Sango."

Sango gazed back into his icy blue eyes," You were the one who saved me from Naraku?"

"yes, i knew i couldn't stand watching my ' true love' being hacked into pieces by Naraku."

Sango layed her head on his chest," Kouga, I have a confession to make."

"what is it?"

Sango buried her face in his chest

"C'mon tell me."

Sango blushed and she didn't remove her face from his chest," I love you! I have always loved you, ever since the first time I laid my eyes on you. You always had a thing for Kagome, she was all you cared about. You couldn't even see how much of a witch she really was. You never opened your eyes wide enough to see anyone else. So I never bothered to tell anyone how i felt, because it was obvious u loved Kagome. Then you guys got married, i had no chance with you. I just wanted you to notice me. Then Kagome hurt you and I was so furious at her, because she hurt you, ripped your heart out and stepped on it. I realized by then that she didn't deserve you. She could never have loved you the way you wanted her too. I could. I loved you the real way. the passionate way. I just wished you would have realized you loved me sooner. Maybe I wouldn't have had to kill Kagome."

kouga looked stunned," wow thats alot of feelings. You should have told me sooner. Instead of keeping your feelings locked inside your heart for all eternity. You should have expressed your feelings toward me."

Sango was happy, she wasnt going to lie she was about to jump for joy over Kouga. he had fallen in love with her (audience: awwwwwwwww) They stared into each others eyes, longing to kiss again. Kouga leaned forward, he was so nervous he nearly missed her lips. Thier lips brushed against each other once more, it only lasted a second. Kouga whispered, " i love you" in her ear.

Sango smiled, " i love you too."

Kouga eyes gleamed, the happy expression on his face told Sango that he truely did love her," then marry me."

Sango had a surprised look on her face," of course."

Kouga and Sango had a beautiful wedding, one which Inuyasha did not attend. They lived together for many years. They had a son named Kovu, Kouga's pride and joy.

* * *

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the whole story for that matter. If you guys liked this story maybe i might write a sequel! Stay real you guys!


End file.
